<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Cream With Ninetales by SinfulTuesdays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997398">Ice Cream With Ninetales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulTuesdays/pseuds/SinfulTuesdays'>SinfulTuesdays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Foodie Ninetales [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold &amp; SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold &amp; SoulSilver Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Bestiality, Breeding, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Food Kink, Ice Cream, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rough Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulTuesdays/pseuds/SinfulTuesdays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate had moved to Celadon City with Ninetales. She had read somewhere about pokemon safe ice cream and got some to share with her foodie pokemon, but they ended up sharing it in a way she didn’t expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyukon | Ninetales (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Kyukon | Ninetales (Pokemon)/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Foodie Ninetales [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Cream With Ninetales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Decided to write a second installment since ya'll enjoyed the first one</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kate had just gotten home after a long shift at her new office. The pay was better, and the environment was a dream. Everyone was so nice, and she was loads happier there. Even so, long days still wore her out, and she was in no mood to cook anything. She pulled off her blazer and pencil skirt, tucking them on a hanger by the door. Then followed her blouse, and she shimmied out of her probably a size too small spanx. Kate’s belly bounced free, and she sighed in relief. She had barely gotten in the doorway, and she was already in her underwear. It was a satisfying feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kate heard nails clicking on the linoleum, and she turned to look down the hall with a smile. Ninetales sat in the archway waiting for her, his several tails swaying behind him. He gave her a cheerful yip in greeting, and she hurried over to him. Kate pulled his long, soft face into her breasts for a hug, which he patiently accepted. She couldn’t believe she got to spend every day coming home to a beautiful pokemon like him. It really soothed her soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kate finally pulled away from him and started heading further into the apartment, popping off her painful, underwire bra as she did. She left it on the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen, along with several other bras that were pretty much wearable a second time but she still had more of that were “fresh” and in her drawer. Kate opened up her freezer to see what she had inside, and her eyes instantly fell on the ice cream. She hadn’t tried it yet, but it was supposed to be pokemon-safe, which meant both her and Ninetales could enjoy some.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a second thought, Kate pulled the tub out and grabbed a spoon from the drawer by the fridge and padded over to her couch. She flopped down, leaning back into the cushions happily. Ninetales chirped at her, and she shifted over to the edge so he could join her, delicately setting his paws on her thigh. Kate smiled at him, running a hand over his silken fur, and then clicked on the TV. She popped open the ice cream lid and spooned out a bite while staring at the TV. It was on the news, and it wasn’t anything particularly exciting as far as Kate could tell. It just felt like the usual stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops,” she said softly when she accidentally dropped a spoonful between her breasts. Kate set the tub and spoon aside and was about to get up. Instead, she found Ninetales suddenly on top of her, delicately lapping up the trail the ice cream had left between her soft breasts. Kate gasped quietly, watching him follow the trail all the way down her to where it had stopped... on her panties. Kate let out a shuddered breath as his tongue ran over her covered slit in pursuit of the bite of ice cream. She hadn’t exactly planned on using the ice cream for this, but now it was all she could think about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ninetales grabbed the fabric of her panties between his teeth and tore them off of her. Kate gasped in surprise, the dollop of ice cream she had picked up with the spoon falling onto her breasts before she could carefully place it. She jumped in surprise at the cold, and Ninetales saw it instantly with his eyes. He dropped the scraps of her sugar stained underwear immediately, lapping at her sensitive nipples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kate gasped softly, smoothing more of the ice cream on her other tit. Goosebumps rose on her skin from the cold desert, and Ninetales shifted slightly to get a better angle on her, placing his cock directly over Kate’s face. She stared at it in surprise, and her eyes instantly spotted the red tip sticking out from its sheath. Ninetales swirled and sucked at her ice cream sweetened breast in a desperate pursuit to get every last drop off of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kate moaned, momentarily forgetting her original task as her hips lifted from the couch. She gathered herself enough though, putting one last scoop on her pussy. She shivered from the cold, eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Ninetales started to follow the trail down her stomach with his tongue, sending shocks straight to her heated entrance. He had shifted again to do this, each of his hind legs on either side of Kate’s face now, and his erection practically resting on her soft, wet lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kate reached up pushing back his soft sheath as his tongue found her dripping slit. She jolted up against his warm snout, and Ninetales enthusiastically lapped at the ice cream and her sensitive entrance. His soft tongue felt so good against her ice cream cooled pussy. She had to return the amazing feelings he was giving her. Her heart thudded in her chest as she pressed a gentle kiss to his pointed tip. Ninetales shuddered above her, but continued treating her to his amazing tongue. Kate took a deep breath, assuming he didn't mind her touching him there. She leaned up slowly to take his thick cock into her mouth. The tip of it practically filled all the available space she had, already pressing up close to the back of her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ninetales let out a low, pleased whine. Kate pet his thigh gently, sucking experimentally at him and swirling her tongue around his salty tip. His tails wagged in a flurry of softness above Kate's head, and she got the confirmation she needed to know she was doing well. Kate began to Bob her head, taking a little more of him inside her mouth, gagging slightly against his girth. She didn't let that stop her though, continuing to work his cock enthusiastically and being rewarded by soft pleading noises from her pokemon above her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every noise Ninetales made from above her was like a gift. She could worship this cock forever if he'd let her. Her jaw ached with effort but Arceus, it was worth it. She groaned around him when his tongue dipped inside her, working her wetness furiously as if they were in a competition. Kate could hardly focus on pleasuring him with his good he was making her feel. She gasped and moaned around him, hips bucking desperately into the air and rutting against his soft snout. Ninetales returned the favor, whining against her trembling heat and thrusting frantically against her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt so good, and hearing him really turned her on. Kate was getting so close now. Every stroke of his tongue felt like a white hot dream, and she was losing her mind to it. His cock was pressed so deep into her throat, she couldn't do much more than splutter around it. Her eyes stung with tears, but she was loving it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kate's climax felt like a rush of pleasure cascading over her, and growing stronger as Ninetales continued to pleasure her overwhelmed clit. She writhed and gasped, her eyes rolling back into her skull. His cock continued to ram down her throat, and drool trickled down her chin. She didn't even know if she was still sucking him when his cum filled her mouth, hot and salty. Kate swallowed what she could of it, but there was so much of it. It splashed out between their connection, dribbling down her chin and onto her breasts. Ninetales yipped happily, pushing his cock further down her throat than before, his knot expanding in her mouth and sealing them together. Kate breathed heavily through her nose, holding onto the couch tightly. She swallowed tightly, and Ninetales shuddered at the feeling of her constricting around his already expended cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Kate could think about as his knot slowly deflated in her mouth was how bad she wanted it in her pussy now. Ninetales had done well to slowly work her back up, and she was already feeling so hot and bothered in between her legs again. His tongue drew slow stripes down her eager folds, and Kate gasped at every blissful shock it sent through her. Ninetales’s cock pulled from her mouth, and she gasped through her raw throat, reaching up to stroke his lovely, red tip to get him going again as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ninetales soon hopped off of her, his intent clear in his eyes as he stared at her. Kate was all too happy to obey. She slid off of the couch and got on all fours in front of him, glancing back with excitement drawn across her face and bated breath. His delicious cock stood proud and erect between his legs, and she couldn’t wait to have him filling her out on the inside. She licked her lips that still tasted of the sharpness of his cum. White streaks of it had dried slightly on her chin, and she looked positively ruined for Ninetales. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sniffed delicately at her entrance, giving it a final, hard swipe with his tongue and making Kate tremble and bow with a groan. She couldn’t handle his skilled tongue at all. He mounted her slowly, gently pressing the weight of his large paws on her shoulders. His hot tip pressed up against her folds readily, and Kate bit her lip in anticipation. She could barely wait to have him pressed into her again. Her mind already thinking of how full and perfect his cock made her feel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ninetales wasted no time giving Kate what she wanted. He didn’t miss his mark like that last time. In one stroke, he drove his cock home, straight into the deepest parts of her trembling caverns, and Kate let out a shrill cry of pleasure. Her head was practically ringing with the force that he plunged himself in with. She breathed heavily against the couch cushion in front of her. She caught sight of her stomach poking out with his heavy cock, and she loved the sight of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to take Kate at an enthusiastic pace as if he had been waiting to be back in her ever since the last time he had taken her. She howled and moaned at the top of her lungs with every thrust. She swore she was seeing stars in her eyes. Ninetales never failed to slam up against her sweetest spot to get her to be as loud as he wanted her to be. His cock was so good and perfect inside of her, and she hadn’t become any less in love with it. She didn’t think she could live without this pokemon anymore. She was addicted to him. Ninetales was driving her wild, and she wished she could get pregnant with his pups with how energetically he took her. She wanted to reward all his efforts. She was practically begging him to give her all his pups with every cry that tore through her sore throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ninetales’s knot grew again at the base of his cock, and Kate slurred around desperate praises and begging for his pups. She was being so thoroughly bred by him. She could barely take it. Her eyes were swimming as he continued to thrust shallowly in her tight pussy. Her thighs trembled beneath their combined weight. She felt so good. Her eyes were swimming, and drool ran down her chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kate finally came at his final, breath-taking slam into her. Her eyes fluttered closed as her body attempted to curl up at the force of her orgasm, but Ninetales held her firmly in place with his paws and his knot. He pumped his cum into her, and his knot kept every drop inside of her again. She felt so hot and good. Her stomach all stirred up inside from the weight of his cum settling inside of her. Her stomach bulged even more from it, and she ran a warm hand over the slight slope, entranced once again with the look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ninetales was so good. She couldn’t believe it. She then reached up behind her to run her fingers through Ninetales soft fur. He huffed happily in response, leaning into her touch. She smiled slightly, enjoying the intimacy. She was slowly coming down from the high of her afterglow, and she couldn’t be more satisfied with her life right then, stuffed full of her Ninetales’s incredible knot.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>